


Find love with one app

by tigragrece



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friends to Benefits, Grindr app, Hook-Up, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Threesome, US GP 2015, then friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:53:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joylon, Carlos & Alexander arrive at the week end of the US GP for find if this week end they could have hook up, and they all do one interesting discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find love with one app

**Author's Note:**

> Had the inspiration a little after the race and wanted to do this even if it's weird.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Jolyon, Alex & Carlos arrived at the weekend of the US GP with the idea of maybe to be with one guy, they don't have to hide that they want a guy.  
  
They have grindr in their phone, so they have begun to use it.  
When they arrived in the paddock the three of them were surprised to see that they are two guys who was really near, and damn the pictures was hot, they have begun to text to each other.   
For every of them, it's been maybe one hook up because they were an f1 driver and everything was complicated but they can do it.   
Then at one point, the app tells them that they are close.

Jolyon tells "Hi and sorry" because he was walking and hit without watching Carlos  
Then arrive Alexander and do the same.

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

"I think we were so into in our phone"

"Yeah"

"Something good?" Say Alex

"Yeah" everyone say and they were blushing because come on, one of the pictures on the profile of everyone was a torso and the underwear where everyone could see that they were horny and hard

And at this moment they have all looked at the pic of the other and damn something reminded of what was near them.

"Oh my god" say Carlos

"You are Carl?"

"Yep, You are Alex?"

"Yes" say Alex and "You are Joy?"

"Yes"

They were laughing and blushing, they decided to drink all together, where they were talking to lots of things.

"It's nice to see people looking for guys"

"Yeah, but we have to keep it private..."

"It's been so hard in Russia with everything..."

"Yeah, I'm glad to be back in USA for maybe start looking for someone"

"You are looking for what?" Say Carlos to Alex

"I don't know yet"

"Me either"

"Same"

Then one after one, they decided to go to the toilet and decide to do one surprise to every guy by sending one pic of the cock at each other.   
When they came back they were so hot.

Then Carlos says "Do you want all of you continue this in one of our rooms?"

"Okay" they all say

They decide to go to the room of Alex where everything becomes hot, and they had sex.  
The threesome was awesome for them, they have liked it.

"It's been awesome, " say Jolyon

"Oh yeah"

"We should do it not just one time..."

"I agree"

They decide that they will do it when they can do it during the weekend.   
Before leaving for Mexico, Jolyon say "I like both of you"

"Me too"

"Me too"

They kiss each other, they were happy all together and they decide to maybe start a relationship the three of them.

**END**


End file.
